whiteloniafandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Whitelonia Komplo Teorileri
Whitelonia Komplo Teorileri Whitelonia tarihinde bir sürü şaibeli olaylar olmuştur. Bu olayların çoğunun arşivlerin yakılması ve hala saklanmasından dolayı soru işareti olarak kalmıştır. Tarihi kayıtlara bakılırsa en popüler Whitelonia Komplo Teorileri şunlardır: A b c hala Whitelonia'da (a b c is still in Whitelonia) Ordudan atılan ve ülkeden sınır dışı edilen Mareşal a b c'nin aslında hala başka bir vatandaş kılığında Whitelon sokaklarında gezdiği rivayet edilir. Eğer a b c'nin sınır dışı edildiği tarihteki giriş çıkış kayıtlarının gizlendiğini de göz önüne alırsak aslında gerçekçilik oranı yüksek bir teoridir. Whitelonia Hükumeti bunun gerçek olmadığını defalarca belirtmiş olsa da yine de bir kısım Whitelon vatandaşı buna inanmaya devam eder. Counteres ilk Grossadmiral'di (Counteres was the first Großadmiral) Counteres, infaz edilmiş Whitelonia Generali, Büyük Charles'dan önce Grossadmiral rütbesine getirildiği söylenir. Ne yazık ki Whitelonia'nın Mart arşivlerinde görüldüğü üzere Counteres o dönemde bile generaldi. Yine de bazı insanlar bunların düzenlenmiş görüntüler olduğunu ve tek gerçek Grossadmiralin Counteres olduğunu savunurlar. Whitelonia yasalarına göre bu devlet büyüklerine baş kaldırmaktan 2 yıl hortes zindanlarında sürünme ile cezalandırılır. İlk Whitelonia Asla Silinmedi (First Whitelonia never deleted) Bu teori bazı görsel kanıtlarla da desteklenir. Teoriye göre ilk Whitelonia asla silinmemiştir (daha doğrusu yıkılmamıştır) ve hala İlk Whitelonia İmparatorluğu köşede bir yerde varlığını sürdürür. Bir zamanlar İmparator ile Grossadmiral arasında bu konudan dolayı anlaşmazlık bile çıkmıştır. Bu teori listedeki en güçlü teorilerden biridir. Ampute Virali 2017 yılında planlandı (Amputee viral has been planned in 2017) Sunucuya 50 kişinin gelmesine sebep olan efsanevi Ampute Virali aslında anlık değildi, denilenlere göre İmparator bu komployu aktifliğin düşmesi ve nüfusun azalmasına karşı önlem olarak 2017 Kırmızı Listesinde (ki bu da Whitelonia tarihinin en büyük bilinmezlerinden biridir) belirtti. Aktifliğin düşmesi sonucu bu Viral planlı bir şekilde ortaya atıldı. Wafz ve One-X farklı insanlar (Wafz and One-X are different persons) Birinci Whiteloniada ciddi deneyim kazanmış Wafz adlı kanser hücresi kanserden arındırıldıktan sonra İkinci Whitelonia İmparatorluğuna tekrar alınır. Ama teorilere göre One-X isimli bu şahıs aslında Wafz değil, Wazf adlı bir blackloncu seri katildir. Herkesin gönlünü kazanmış ama eskiden herkesin nefret ettiği bu kişi, bu kadar hızlı değiştiğini düşünmeyen insanlar tarafından hala Wazf olduğu söylenir. Redride'ın intiharı aslında başarılı oldu (Redride's Suicide was successful) Sunucunun eski topraklarından olan Redride'ın kendini asma girişiminin yaşadığı şehrin kayıtlarına bakıldığı üzere, aslında gerçekten onun öldüğüne dair ciddi kanıtlar vardır. Ama hala Whitelon vatandaşları bu soru işaretine bir açıklık getirememiştir. Ülkenin en ücra köşesinde yaşayan Redride'a kimse ulaşamadığı için kimse de evine gidip onun ölüp ölmediğini kontrol edemiyor. Burada iki tane teori oluşmuştur: İlki Redride'ın ruhunun hala yaşadığı ve iletişime geçtiğidir, ikincisi ise Redride'ın yerini arap bir şeriatçı Whitelonia düşmanı almıştır. Whitelonia aslında gerçekten dünyada bulunuyor (Whitelonia actually exists onin Earth) Bu teori Whitelonia'nın en uzun teorisidir ve ayrı bir sayfada incelenir: Whitelonia Dünya Uzak Hükümeti 11 Eylül saldırılarını Whitelonia yaptı (Whitelonia did 9/11) Bazı insanlar 1983 yılındaki nükleer bomba saldırısının başarısız olmasından dolayı 11 Eylül 2001 tarihindeki ikiz kulelere düzenlenen saldırının Whitelonia hükümetinin bir intikamı olduğuna inanır.Saldırıda kullanılan uçağın aslında bir uzay mekiği olduğu söylentilerde yer almaktadır. Roma İmparatorluğu aslında Whitelonia'ydı (Roman Empire was Whitelonia) Eski sümer yazıtlarındaki Whitelonia bulgularından sonra Roma İmparatorluğu olarak gösterilen ülkenin aslında Whitelonia'nın kendisi olduğuna ve St. Doggo'nun da Julius Caesar olduğuna inanılmaktadır.St. Doggo öldürülme girişiminden sonra uzay mekiğiyle dünyadan kaçmış ama talihsiz bir kazada yaşımını yitirmiştir.Bu teoriden yola çıkarak Doğu Roma yani Bizans İmparatorluğu'nun Whitelonia İmparatorluğunun devamı olduğu söylenebilir.St. Doggo'nun da İstanbul çevresinde ikamet etmesi bunu doğrular niteliktedir. Karabasanlar Whitelonialı (Sleep paralysis demons are Whitelonian) Redride'ın ruh teorisine inananlar insanların kabuslarına giren karabasanların da Whitelonia ruh dünyasından birer seri katil olduğunu söylemektedir.Tabii ki sadece rüyalarda gözükürler ve gerçek dünyayla iletişime geçemedikleri için gerçekten katillik yapamazlar. İncil, Derek Chisora tarafından yazıldı (The Bible has written by Derek Chisora) Whitelonia'nın meme'i ve simgesi haline gelen Derek Chisora'nın arkasında derin bir tarih yattığı söylenmektedir.Bu derin tarih teorilerinden bir tanesi de Derek Chisora'nın aslında İsa'nın kendisi olduğu ve İncil'i yazdığıdır.Söylentilere göre İncil tamamlandıktan sonra MS 33 yılına kadar kitap haline getirilmiş ancak MS 33 yılında kitapları yakılmış, Derek Chisora da çarmıha gerilmiştir.Fakat Derek Chisora'nın yakın arkadaşları Whitelon İncili'ni hatırladıkları kadarıyla yeniden yazmaya çalışmışlardır.Matta, Markos, Luka ve Yuhanna denilen 4 büyük incil ilerleyen zamanlarda Chisora adı verilen tek bir kitaba toplanmıştır.Ancak bu kitap dünya hükümetleri tarafından yasaklanarak her yerden gizlice kaldırılmıştır. St. Doggo Blacklon'du (St. Doggo was Blacklon) (Bkz. Blacklonia) Whitelonia'da 2018'in yazında ülkeye darbe yapmayı planlayan Blacklonia adında bir terör örgütü kuruldu.8 Ağustos 2018'de Hortes zindanlarının kurulmasına sebep olan bu örgüt, neredeyse ülkeyi tamamen kontrol altına alacaktı ancak başarısız oldu.Bazı muhalefet yanlıları bunun bir şantaj olduğuna, St. Doggo "Blacklonia" kavramını sadece gösteriş için ortaya attığına inanır.Ne yazık ki kayıtlara bakıldığında Blacklonia'nın ilk ortaya çıktığı günde St. Doggo tatildedir ve olaylar ilk olarak başkentte çıkmıştır. Blacklon terör örgütü asla varolmadı (Blacklon terrorist cult never existed) Whitelon vatandaşlarında dolaşan bu söylenti, müebbet zindan cezasına denktir.Bazı insanlar Blacklonia'nın aslında ABD ve Rusya gibi önde gelen dünya hükümetleri olduğu, Whitelonia'nın keşfedildiği ve St. Doggo'nun da bunu örtbas etmeye çalışarak terör örgütü kılıfına giydirdiğini söylemektedir. Kayıp 1984 Whitelonia seçimleri (Missing 1984 Whitelonia elections) Bu olay bazı belgelerle de desteklenmektedir.Her ne kadar Whitelonia'nın kuruluş tarihi 17 Nisan 2018 olarak gösterilse de, asla yalanlanamamış bu teori, Whitelonia Dünya Uzak Hükümeti'ni ve Whitelonia'nın gerçek olduğunu doğrular niteliktedir.Belgelere göre iki aday vardır; St. Doggo seçimi %75.1 ile kazanmıştır.Diğer adayın ismi ise dünyadaki hiçbir dilde, hiçbir ülkede, hiçbir kayıtta yoktur ve seçimi %24.9 ile kaybetmiştir. İsa, Hortes dağlarının tepesinde çarmıha gerildi (Jesus was crucified in top of the Hortes Mountains) Burada İsa denilen kişi Derek Chisora'dır.MS 33 yılında İncil yakıldıktan sonra Derek Chisora'nın şuanki Whitelonia haritasındaki en gizemli şehri olan Hortes'de çarmıha gerildiği ve öldürüldüğü söylenmektedir. "Burzum Dunkelheit Earrape", Norveç hükümetine bir ültimatomdu ("Burzum Dunkelheit Earrape" was an ultimatum to Norway government) 2019 yazında Whitelonia'da eğlence amaçlı ortaya çıkan bir meme'in aslında Whitelonia tarafından Norveç hükümetine "Topraklarınızı geri alırız" tarzında yapılan bir tehdit olduğu söylenir.O zamana bakılırsa Norveç başbakanının kamera karşısında korkak bir tavır sergilediği bunu doğrular niteliktedir.Ancak günümüzde de işgal gerçekleşmemiştir.(Belki de gerçekleşmiştir?) Itza kabilesi antik Whitelonia'ydı (Itza is ancient Whitelonia) İnanılmaz kudretiyle dünyayı 6 kere ele geçiren Itza kabilesinin antik döneme ait Whitelonia hükümeti olduğu söylenir.Fakat coğrafyalara bakıldığında pek de mümkün değildir. Freddie Mercury, hala Hortes zindanlarında yaşıyor (Freddie Mercury still lives in Hortes dungeons) Queen grubunun vokali, rock tarihinin en efsane isimlerinden biri olan Freddie Mercury normalde 24 Kasım 1991 tarihinde HIV virüsünde bağlı AIDS hastalığı nedeniyle yaşamını yitirmiş, cesedi de cenazede yakılmıştır.Fakat bazı Whitelonia vatandaşlarına göre Freddie Mercury ölmeden bir kaç saat önce Whitelonia hükümeti tarafından rehin alınmıştır ve teknoloji ötesi tedavi aletleriyle HIV virüsü tedavi edilmiştir, ancak bu o dönemde şüphe çekebileceği için Freddie Mercury hala Hortes'te bir yerlerde Whitelonia tanık koruma programı altında yaşamını sürdürür. Derek Chisora paralel evren portalı (Derek Chisora parallel universe portal) -burası eklenecektir- Mariana Çukurundaki Whitelonia askeri üssü (Whitelonian military base in Mariana Trench) Dünyanın en derin noktası olan Mariana Çukurunda yapılan araştırmalar sonucu Challenger Deep noktasında Whitelonia Dünya Uzak Hükümetine ait belgeler ve terkedilmiş bir askeri üs keşfedildi.Bu üssün dünya çekirdeğine kadar indiği ve oradan dünyanın dönüş hareketini ve yörüngesini kontrol ettiği söylenir. Voidelonia Teorisi (Voidelonia Theory) (Bkz. Whitelonism) Aşırı milliyetçi Whitelonistlere göre dünya ölüm sonrası inanç şu şekildedir.Evrenin kendisi ve tanrı aslında Whitelonia'nın kendisidir.Burada elimizden geldiği kadar Whitelonist propaganda yaparsak ahiret dünyası olan Voidelonia'da da o kadar az acı çekeriz.Voidelonia ise ölünce herkesin gideceği bir boyuttur.Burada dünyanın kendisi vardır ama daha satanik, daha karanlık ve daha korkunçtur.Eğer ölmeden önce iyilik yaptıysak cennet gibi gelecektir ama günahkar davrandıysak az önce belirtildiği gibi karanlık gelecektir. EnesE, St. Doggo tarafından öldürüldü (EnesE was murdered by St. Doggo) -burası eklenecektir-